1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of adjusting a position of a pedal pad, and more particularly, to a position adjustable pedal capable of adjusting a pad position of a brake pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a pedal mounted in a vehicle may be classified into a brake pedal to stop or decelerate a driving vehicle, an accelerator pedal to accelerate a vehicle, and the like.
The brake pedal and the accelerator pedal are adjacently mounted to each other due to the driver's convenience and the restriction of a mounting space and have the similar operation direction and operation feeling, and therefore, are apt to be wrongly operated. Therefore, when a driver wrongly operates the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal by mistake which arises from his/her carelessness, it is highly likely to bring about a safety accident and since a driver operates the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal with careful care, the fatigue of the driver accumulated.
To solve the above problems, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a step having a predetermined interval needs to be formed between the accelerator pedal 10 and the brake pedal 20 to differentiate the accelerator pedal 10 and the brake pedal 20 from each other.
However, in the case of the existing accelerator pedal 10, a pedal arm 12 is rotatably mounted and fixed on a vehicle body and a pad 14 is mounted on the pedal arm 12 and is also fixedly mounted on a floor of the vehicle body, and therefore, an operation position of the pad 14 may not be changed.
Further, in the case of the existing brake pedal 20, the pedal arm 22 is rotatably mounted on a vehicle body bracket 24, and an initial setting distance of a booster connected to the pedal arm 22 may not be arbitrarily changed and thus the operation position of a pad 26 is not easily changed.
As such, as the operation positions of the pads of the accelerator pedal 10 and the brake pedal 20 are not changed, the step between the two pedals is fixed, and thus may not be adjusted to a driver's figure. Therefore, when the step between the accelerator pedal 10 and the brake pedal 20 is set to be too large, it is inconvenient to operate the pedal and when the step between the accelerator pedal 10 and the brake pedal 20 is set to be too small, it is difficult to differentiate the brake pedal 20 from the accelerator pedal 10.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a pedal having a structure in which the step between the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal may be arbitrarily adjusted at a driver's desired position so as to improve driver's convenience and vehicle marketability and stability.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.